memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Elle Shield
In an alternate reality, Elle Jamie Shield was an ensign on that universe's version of the . After the incident at Narendra III, when most of the crew was either dead or missing, she assumed captaincy of the vessel. Many of the events of her life are similar to those of her prime universe counterpart. Personal History Birth Born on Lunar Colony 7 on Titan, one of the moons of Saturn, in 2317, Shield's father was Leopold Pedrag Shield, former Secretary of Defense of the Federation Council and her mother, Marja, was of unknown origins from somewhere on Earth. Shield was the youngest of nine children (two boys and seven girls). Childhood Leo was no good father, even in this universe, and wanted nothing to do with these children he had made. He spent his whole time trying to leave them behind and regain his position in the Federation, and often vented his violent frustration on his wife and children. Leaving Home The last straw came in 2324. Leo finally got what he wanted: a position of importance in the Federation. Rather than happy, he came home drunk and went about his usual antics, blaming his wife and children for his past problems, threatening to kill them if they "messed this one up again." In his rage, he raped his eldest daughter and killed one of his sons who tried to interfere. In the days following up, the children began conspiring on how they would leave him behind, since they knew it was now just as bad to remain with him. The opportunity didn't present itself until Leo ordered them to accompany him to his new post on Megara II. While en route, the ship was attacked by Romulans. During the commotion, the girls, led by their last remaining brother, found their mother and separated from their father and planned to make their escape. During the escape, one of the Romulans killed Marja. While they stopped to grieve, Leo caught up with them. But he was taken captive by the Romulans. His last words to them were: :Watch your backs, children, you'll never be rid of me! The event left what was left of the family in tatters. The eldest was now pregnant with a child of incestuous rape, the youngest boy was dead and they were without any means of survival. Rather than seek out some orphanage, the girls decided to try to survive on their own and stay together. However, they slowly disappeared, finding new lives, succumbing to grief or getting caught up in the affairs on Titan, leaving Ella alone and scarred. Starfleet Career As law and order crumbled more or less in Titan under the rule of the Federation, it soon became a nightmare for the impoverished. As such, Elle saw that she could likely become a victim. Though she had long since resorted to a life of crime, it did not suit her to remain as such and she stowed onboard a ship bound for Earth by sneaking into a container that was beamed onto the ship and sneaked out once the container was stored. Eventually she was found out and brought before the captain: Robert Garrett. She had stowed onboard the newly christened . Elle, now fifteen, pleaded not to be sent back to Titan and told the captain everything that had happened and begged to remain here. Though Garrett sympathized with her plight, he could not have a stowaway onboard his ship, but was intensely surprised as to how she was capable of accomplishing such a feat. He decided that her place was Starfleet Academy, and sent her to live there, vouching for her personally and paying for her tuition, books and board. Starfleet Academy Life at Starfleet Academy was hard, especially for young girls. Her brilliance made her top in her class, but also made her many enemies among the jealous females of her class. The males who didn't ignore her were mostly the upper classmen who were members of a secret Neo-Nazi society. Though they considered her inferior due to her features, they nevertheless made several attempts at her, which she was able to outsmart since she wasn't as strong as they were. She graduated a year earlier than everyone in her class, but chose to stay on one more year in order to take extensive athletic training, determined to make herself strong enough to never be the victim. Enterprise Years: Ensign In 2336, the ''Enterprise'' returned to Earth for shore-leave, during which Captain Garrett offered her a commission as ensign on the ship, which she gladly accepted. Narendra III :For the full account, see As in the Prime Universe, the Romulans almost destroyed the ''Enterprise'' and captured many of the crew. Shield successfully arrived at the bridge, and rather than collapsing, as her counterpart had done, she was able to shut off several of the breaches, and thereby save a third of the crew from suffocation. Only by dumping the warp core did she prevent explosion, but it left the ship dead in the water. When all hope seemed gone, the arrived... Conflict Enterprise Years: Captain :These events run somewhat parallel to those depicted in The saved the day, but the Enterprise was heavily damaged. Captain Liam Young of the Admonitor decided to take the Enterprise to Typhon III to have it repaired. While there, Elle discovered the slave camp and attempted to warn Starfleet, but discovered that they were in on it as well. She was captured and taken to the mining station below the planet's surface, where the foreman attempted to molest her. She fought him off, but ended up severely bruised. To her rescue came none other than the chauvinist Liam Young, who prevented her from being violated, which began a somewhat shaky friendship similar to the one which their counterparts share in the Prime Universe. Into the Future :Events summarized in Future Conflict Upon arriving in the 25th century, the crew of the ships found themselves strangely outdated, and tried to adjust to living "normal" lives in the future. This would not last for long. While on Earth, Elle encountered an old human male who made frequent visits to her clinic (as she had become a doctor of sorts while on Earth). She discovered that he had been stealing stimulants in order to get himself into fit condition. But she was too late, and he had already gained some control over his legs. The old man revealed that he was none other than her father, and he had returned to take vengeance. Though she successfully resisted his advances and wore out his stimulants, the event left her emotionally scarred. She later sank into depression, and mild schizophrenia. This was aided more when the Federation began pursuing her, since her father was a member of the Order, which had now assumed complete control over the Federation council. Though she managed to escape most of their traps, she was foiled when a Federation admiral promised to hear out her story but deceived her, giving her a drink laced with her father's own blood. This exposure brought about the first symptoms of the rage virus, which began to unhinge her already fragile mind. Her comrades eventually discovered her capture and began a great hunt to find and rescue her from the Federation. Differences *Both Shield's are played as the victims, however Elle obviously gets the worse end of the stick, since she has to go up against enemies who are often misogynists. *Nox doesn't have as much of a role to play in Elle's life, since he did not kill her parents, as what happened to the prime counterpart. *Elle knew her siblings rather well, and hopes to one day reunite with them. Shield has only vague memories, and, though he seems to have given up all hope, still silently hopes against hope that they're alive. *Elle is a master of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, whereas the prime Shield's focus is with his sword, though he has some skill with hand-to-hand. *Elle has no particular interest in Nordic mythology, due to its overtones of male dominance. *Elle suffered under the affects of the rage virus for a longer period than her counterpart, only because she had more tragedies in her past. However, she was able to maintain temporary control for several instances, unlike her counterpart. *Elle did not die in a duel with Captain Typhuss. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Characteristics Physicality Like her prime universe counterpart, Elle has somewhat of an athletic build. This is due to her having taken an extra year at Starfleet Academy focusing solely on athletics. She has mastered various martial arts and foreign arts of defense, choosing rather to fight with her hands than with any weapon. Intellect Like her counterpart, Elle has a strong attraction for book-knowledge and also has a library of books in her cabin. Natural Science was one of her highly-marked subjects at the Academy. Political Views Though Elle chose mainly to refrain from politics, she found herself thrust into the political realm upon becoming an outlaw of the Federation. During her childhood and years of command, she learned of the dark secrets kept by the Federation, and views it as having become something of a group that favors humans, asserting human values, virtues and vices upon all that it sees, whether right or wrong, and that the Federation has changed the object of affection and adoration from God to man. Personality Like her counterpart, she believes that killing is wrong, and waits until there is absolutely no other option before even considering taking another's life. Emotionally, she is more reserved than her counterpart and usually keeps a level-head on things. She is clearly capable of bearing more emotionally-trying situations for longer periods, as seen with her long battle with the rage virus. Elle's sexuality is somewhat in question. She has never had intercourse (consensual or otherwise) with a male yet, though she has shown attraction towards males. To further add confusion to the issue, she once had a sexual encounter with Lianna Young. Relations with Crew Trivia *''I began writing the rough draft of in the time before Twilight. In that era, I had a strange obsession with the letter "E", because it seemed that it was rarely used as a name (if the Deathshead tale gets fully published, you'll see what I mean), and I named my protagonist of both that and this story "Edward", not out of any fascination towards Twilight or the character thereof. Only when it was published, after Twilight came out, did I realize that people would make that association. This is why I used the assigned photo for this character, as sort of a tongue-in-cheek reference to that fact. (smiles and laughs). Bookworm1138 13:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC)'' Shield